yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuko
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Female | relatives = * Hideo (husband) * Akiza Izinski (daughter) | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Setsuko Izayoi is the mother of Akiza Izinski (Mrs. Izinski in the dub) and wife of Senator Hideo Izayoi. Biography History As her husband spent most of his time at work, she often minded Akiza by herself, although Akiza wanted her father to be there too. She watched young Akiza Duel Hideo. As Hideo had to leave after receiving a phone call, Akiza got mad and her powers awakened for the first time, as Hideo was thrown against a wall, due to Akiza's Dueling. She rushed to Hideo's assistance and showed fear of her daughter's power. She was shocked by Hideo's irrational attitudes towards Akiza and didn't tend to act in the same manner, but she stood by his side at these times. Since both parents didn't know how to deal with her powers, they sent her to Duel Academy. The Academy were also unable to deal with her powers, and their daughter caused more problems there. After Akiza returned home from Duel Academy one night, she saw Setsuko and Hideo laughing and enjoying themselves. Thinking they were happy that she wasn't around, she used her powers to smash the glass on their house and then ran away. Dark Signers After Akiza was injured in the destruction of the Arcadia Movement building, Setsuko and Hideo went to visit her in hospital. After hearing the doctor's fear that Akiza may stay unconscious, Setsuko burst into tears and began blaming herself and asking for Akiza's forgiveness. Jack Atlas tells Setsuko and Hideo that Yusei Fudo might be able to help their daughter, as he had seen Yusei try to reach to Akiza in the Fortune Cup. Hideo goes to ask Yusei's help, while Setsuko stays with Akiza. Yusei arrives and manages to wake up her daughter. On seeing her parents and remembering how she had lost Sayer, Akiza becomes enraged and Duels Yusei. Setsuko worries about Hideo's safety as he protects Yusei from Akiza's powers in the Duel. She is happy to see Hideo and Akiza patch up their differences in the Duel. After Akiza makes her decision to fight the Dark Signers, She expresses concern over her daughter undertaking such a dangerous task. Hideo tries to convince her that she should have more faith in their daughter, as she has found what she thinks she must truly do. World Racing Grand Prix Setsuko is present along with her husband at the stadium on the opening day of the World Racing Grand Prix, as Akiza told them she was participating. Setsuko was concerned over the race being dangerous. After Akiza loses to Andre and cries thinking that she wasn't able to help the team, Hideo and Setsuko cheer her up by saying that she did great. Because of this, everyone else in the crowd starts applauding and cheering for Akiza. Ark Cradle During Yusei's Duel against Z-one she and her husband were seen cheering on Yusei. When Akiza prepares to leave for medical school, she and Hideo tell her to say a proper goodbye to Yusei. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters